


Don't Forget Tonight, Tomorrow

by HoltzmannRadioTimes



Series: Beautiful Strangers [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Emergency room, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holtzbert Week, Hurt/Comfort, Phil finally gets what he deserves, her side of the bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannRadioTimes/pseuds/HoltzmannRadioTimes
Summary: ~~~Public Notice as of 10/23: I had spinal surgery a month ago so I haven’t been feeling well enough to finish this, but don’t worry, there are at least two chapters that I haven’t shared yet. They’re def coming, al don’t give up on this precious tale. <3~~~~. Hey you… wanna see Holtzmann kick Phil’s ass to save Erin but get saved by Erin herself?





	1. One for My Baby (and One More for the Road)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobodyDiesTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NobodyDiesTonight).



> Happy Holtzbert Week! I give you the long-awaited epilogue to No Wrong Notes. It stands well on it's own, but it couldn't hurt to brush up on NWN again/read it for the first time if you'd like a refresher course as to just how shitty Phil is. It's a fun one either way. Thanks for reading!

“Time to go!” the blonde yelped and threw her hands down on the bar in celebration.

 

Holtzmann didn’t have to explain to Patty why she was cutting out early, Patty had front row seats for the whole show.

 

That didn’t stop Holtz from talking about it at great length as soon as Erin left the bar to go home and freshen up, however.

 

Holtzmann was a bundle of firecrackers.

 

“PATTY SHE’S A SCIENTIST!”

 

“I know, baby, you're are two peas in a pod.”

 

“But, like a _hot_ scientist. Did I mention she’s into particle physics, _specifically?”_

 

“You did, like ten times. Still means nothing to me,” she said with a wink.

 

Later, after Holtz left for the night, Patty made sure to perfect her recount of the afternoons’ events for any and all bar patrons who came through that evening, belying her previously effected apathy. She didn’t even need to embellish because Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann had put on a spectacular show.

 

Before Holtz left, she called out to her resident golden boy pianist, “Kevin, I’m taking the night off. You’re in charge!” and immediately turned to Patty with a whispered “Obviously, he’s not in charge…”

 

“Yo, I was gonna let him run the blender tonight, “ she joked in return.

 

“Ok, just make sure it’s unplugged.”

 

Holtzmann put on her jacket, checked her pockets for her phone, wallet, keys, gum… then called back to Kevin again.

 

“Kevin! A little traveling music, please!”

 

He happily played her out with a jaunty tune.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Holtz stepped out into the night, and what a night!

 

For all she could tell the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were flowers growing _everywhere_ except for the fact that it was night; very dark actually, save for the street lamps and the bar sign over the door, but by then at least it was only sprinkling a _little_ rain.

 

Perfect.

 

It was a Wednesday night, the bar was taken care of, and Holtzmann had a date.

 

A date with Erin!

 

_Ah, Erin._

 

Holtz had a whole cab ride to continue to daydream about where she would be taking her for dinner.

 

She had changed her mind at least two dozen times.

 

After agreeing that having dinner together that night was both practical _and_ necessary, Erin had excused herself and ran home to shower off the day and change into some dry / more comfortable / maybe more attractive(?) clothes.

 

It was a funny thing to watch, Holtzmann trying to come up with ways to make the time pass faster while putzing around the bar in the meantime.

 

“Stop it, you don’t need to count the register, it’s only 7 o’clock!” Patty scolded.

 

Kevin was getting antsy too, Holtzmann kept hogging the piano and he was getting too fidgety and whiney after a while; Holtz had to give it up just to keep him from crying. 

 

The taxi ride over felt like an eternity. Sliding through wet city streets in the cab’s comfy back seat, Holtz played the day’s events over in her head… the good parts more than once.

 

Holtzmann was telling the truth earlier when she said that she knew of an opening at NYU for which Erin would be great.

 

What she didn’t tell Erin, at least not yet, was that she was going to give her friends there an incentive to offer Erin the position.

 

She had already rehearsed it in her head, if needs be. If they liked what they saw, and she was 900% certain they would, she would agree to take a part-time residency for the foreseeable future as well.

 

A veritable two-for-one bargain.

 

She was confident Erin could seal this deal on her own, but was itching with the idea of getting to know Erin’s beautiful brain on a professional level as well as… other things…

 

It was a very attractive prospect.

 

Of course NYU would jump at that opportunity, and Holtz’ heart was a’flutter with hope.

 

Holtz was, after all, quite possibly the most sought after scientist on the East Coast.

 

And the West Coast.

 

And a few other coasts.

 

They had this in the bag.

 

Holtz smiled proudly out the rain-dotted window. She absentmindedly tugged on the knee of her slacks as the cab rolled on, smiling as the distance between her and Erin’s place growing shorter.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

“Cream and sugar! All that happened _this afternoon?”_

 

Abby could hardly believe her ears, leaning on the bathroom counter while Erin put the final touches on straightening her hair.

 

“I can hardly believe it myself. It was like a star collapsed and then somehow supernova’d right into an entirely new solar system all in a day. And she’s great, Ab’s… Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

 

Erin was gushing.

 

“She’s so cute, and, and confident, and her hair is incredible, oh you’re going to love her hair, Abby. And she’s smart and…”

 

Erin bit her lip with a grin and sighed.

 

“Aaand?” Abby drew out.

 

“And… a really good kisser.”

 

“YOU’VE KISSED ALREADY? Holy cats! What _else_ did you do today? You didn’t get married and have five kids together already did you?”

 

“Stop it.” Erin smiled dreamily and rubbed her freshly lipsticked lips together.

 

“That color looks great on you. You’re going to knock her socks off tonight.”

 

“Maybe that’s the idea.”

 

Erin was certainly feeling her oats.

 

A knock sounded on the door making both women shoot up straight.

 

“I like _this_ Erin, maybe you should have gotten fired a long time ago,” Abby tossed over her shoulder as she made her way into the living room to answer the door.

 

Abby hated Phil and was pleased that Erin was moving on from that mess, too.

 

This Erin Gilbert renaissance would be really good for her friend, she concluded.

 

But for the moment, she couldn’t wait to get a look at her piano player date.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Erin couldn't remember the cab ride back to her place once she left Holtz’ bar.

 

She could hardly tear herself away, but she had to remind herself that the sooner she left the sooner she’d see Holtz again.

 

Throwing a $20 at the driver, Erin was out the door before the wheels had even come to a full stop.

 

Hurricane Erin blew in through the front door, surprising the shit out of Abby, who was in the middle of making dinner.

 

“Erin?”

 

“No time Abby, I’ve got a date!”

 

“So, I guess you patched things up with Phil then…”

 

“Nope!”

 

The bathroom door slammed and Abby dropped an entire ladle of soup on the floor of the kitchen.

 

“Wait… what??”

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Abby opened the door to see a rather suave looking blonde, leather jacket and all, leaning with her left arm on the door frame and looking back over her shoulder like she was the Fonz.

 

Holtzmann hadn’t expected anyone but Erin to answer the door, but decided to roll with it.

 

“Erin!” she exclaimed, spinning around to take Abby’s hand in hers and amorously kissing her way up her arm. “You look ravishing.”

 

Abby laughed, a little bashfully she’d hate to admit, caught off-guard by the joke. She wasn’t expecting a flush in her cheeks.

 

If this was any indication of how Erin’s night was going to go, Abby was not ashamed to say she was a tad bit jealous.

 

“Let me guess, Holtzmann?”

 

“Correctamundo! And to whom do I have the pleasure of acquainting?”

 

“I’m Abby. Erin’s roommate. Come on in, she’s just finishing getting ready.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Abby. Any friend of Erin’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“Erin! Your date has arrived,” Abby cooed in a sing-songy way, not taking her eyes off Holtzmann.

 

She offered Holtzmann a drink, which she respectfully declined, and they made comfortable small talk for a minute or two.

 

Abby then excused herself and retreated back to ‘check on Erin.’

 

Back in the bathroom, Erin’s pulse was racing. _Adrenaline was definitely a thing_.

 

She smoothed the skirt of her dress, checked her hair and lipstick one last time, and turned to inspect the back of her outfit.

 

She wanted to make sure she hadn’t already done something embarrassing like tuck her dress into her underwear.

 

Nope. All clear. Here goes nothing...

 

She took one last look, turned out the light…

 

_…and ran square into Abby in the hallway._

 

“Oh, my God, Abs!”

 

“Sorry. Oh my God is right! You weren’t kidding… _very_ cool hair.”

 

“ _Right_?”

 

“And _so_ sweet. Well, go on, get out there.”

 

Erin nodded and nearly floated out into the living room.

 

Holtz averted her eyes from the commotion in the hallway and fingered the bindings on a collection of books sitting on a nearby shelf.

 

She smiled to herself as she pretended not to listen to the two women excitedly whisper their goodbyes.

 

Butterflies were hatching and taking flight by the hundreds inside her chest…

 

_What was this, Prom night?_

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she was, dare she say it, _excited_ to go on a date with a woman she’d just met.

 

It was typically business as usual… someone she’d met at the bar, or someone a friend had set her up with, no connection, no history, no foreseeable future, just a good time, sometimes not, but never much to write home about.

 

Erin broke Holtz from her daydream with a gentle hand on her arm, letting her know she was ready to go.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi. Ready?"

 

Erin nodded.

 

Holtz opened the door for Erin and stepped out into the hallway, turning to salute her goodbye to Abby over Erin’s shoulder in accompaniment to the redhead’s own, now vocal, goodbye (and her excited smile that she made sure Holtz couldn’t see as she closed the door behind her.)

 

Once in the hallway, they found themselves alone for the very first time.

 

Did they even need to leave that spot?

 

A peek inside their collective minds and hearts would tell you _anywhere_ together was fine by them.

 

The world was their oyster, they’d agreed with the day’s earlier events, which is what led them to be standing face-to-face outside Erin’s apartment right then.

 

“You’re… you look… really nice,” the frog in Holtz’ throat managed to croak out in the electric silence of the hallway.

 

Erin took a contented breath and thanked her.

 

Holtz continued, “I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t go home and change too. But, look, no spills at least.”

 

“No, it’s fine… I think you look nice, too.” 

 

“Are you feeling better?” asked Holtz.

 

“Yes, I am! I took a nice hot shower; I feel like I could run a mile now. And, I’m really excited for dinner… with you.”

 

Another silent smiling beat ticked away.

 

Neither of them paid any attention to the footsteps coming up the stairs, both women gazing dreamily at the other.

 

Hands in pockets, Holtz stepped closer and lifted her head to place a kiss on Erin’s cheek, nervously, as though they hadn’t already shared a passionate kiss earlier at the bar.

 

Holtz offered Erin her hand, which the taller woman eagerly took, and the two made way for the stairs.

 

“I don’t know about you but I could eat a horse,” Holtz quipped.

 

Before Erin could add anything, she stopped dead in her tracks when the person on the stairs came into view on the lower landing.

 

Erin gasped.

 

There was Phil, looking rather upset and worse for wear as though he had run in the rain all the way there.

 

_Erin knew that wasn’t the case; Phil had always said “walking was for peasants,” and took a car everywhere because of it._

 

 _“_ Erin…” The tinge of annoyance in his voice sent a chill up her spine.

 

Holtz looked from the man on the stairs back at Erin’s wide-eyed expression, the pieces falling quickly into place as to who this was.

 

_Shit._

 

Holtz took stock of their surroundings and realized the only way out, unfortunately, was _through_.

 

Erin’s fingers intertwined with Holtz’, desperately.

 

The shorter woman could feel Erin’s pulse racing through her skin.

 

A lump formed in Erin’s throat, her mind spinning like a top.

 

She had completely ignored the fact that she told Phil she was going to meet him at his apartment hours earlier, as she had long abandoned those plans in favor of more attractive company; not that she cared or owed him an explanation, but she certainly hadn’t considered he would come looking for her.

 

At least not a second time.

 

Phil ascended the stairs like a spectre, raking his hands up the wall and rail trying to take up as much space as possible in the narrow corridor.

 

Holtz and Erin instinctively retreated backwards a few steps at measure.

 

The preppy man approaching them looked as full of himself as Erin had described to Holtz at the bar, and Holtz found herself wanting to knock the smarminess right off his face.

 

First impressions _are_ everything, after all.

 

Phil started in on Erin straight away, but slowly.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked with a stark calmness. “I told you to meet me at my place, and now I find you here?”

 

Erin’s response fell shaky from her mouth but barely, “Phil…I…”

 

She jumped when he raised his voice, cutting her off, “I’ve been calling you for hours! You make me come all the way back over here for the second time, what is your _problem_ today? ”

 

When no further sound escaped Erin’s lips Holtz stepped in, calm and cool as ever.

 

“Hi. Phil, is it? Erin can’t come to the phone right now, but I think it’s pretty clear that she’s changed her mind.”

 

Phil finally took notice of the smaller woman between them, “Who the hell are you? Erin, who is this person?”

 

“Name’s Holtzmann, and Erin is having dinner with _me_ tonight. She won’t be needing your company.”

 

Erin finally spoke at this “Phil, I think… I think you should leave,” closing both hands around Holtz’ safely behind the blonde’s back.

 

Phil pushed past Holtzmann and took hold of Erin’s wrist… “Oh, I’m leaving… and you’re coming with me…”

 

The look on Erin’s face turned to one of fear in his grip. Holtzmann’s adrenaline shot up as Phil pulled Erin toward the stairs away from her.

 

“Hey!” she barked, causing Phil to take pause and address the blonde.

 

“Do you have something to say to me?” he spat sharply.

 

“ _She’s not going with you. She’s leaving with me_.”

 

Erin was surprised at the timber of Holtz’ voice, and she knew in that moment that she _was,_ in fact, going to leave with Holtzmann, however this turned out.

 

Erin broke free of his hold on her wrist, and circled back behind her protector.

 

Phil exhaled exasperatedly and made for Erin again, stopped by Holtzmann’s sturdy presence inserted between them.

 

“You need to get out of my face,” Phil warned, straightening his back.

 

Holtzmann squared her shoulders in turn, obviously unmoved by his show, and looked him dead in the eye, unflinchingly.

 

“For the last fucking time… _I said, she’s not going wth you_ …”

 

Phil reached for Erin again and Holtz shoved him back as hard as she could, causing him to stumble ungracefully off-balance in his wingtips.

 

Phil couldn’t believe the nerve of this pipsqueak and laughed sardonically.

 

He avoided Holtzmann’s gaze as he moved back into her personal space and gave her a shove right back, pushing her into Erin and knocking them both into the wall.

 

“Erin, we’re leaving,” he said sternly, grabbing her arm once more and _forcing_ her toward to stairs. She struggled against his hold, and pleaded _“No…!”_

 

Holtzmann leapt at Phil, latching onto his shoulder and spinning him around to face her.

 

She followed the move with a solid full-fisted punch to his mouth.

 

He stumbled backwards again, grabbing onto the stair rail to catch his balance.

 

Holtz shook out her fist, "Wow."

 

Phil grabbed his face in disbelief spying blood on his hand where he touched swollen lips.

 

There arose a look of _murder_ that radiated off of him; a look even Erin,  _thankfully,_  had never seen before.

 

“Oh, it’s on…” snarled Phil.

 

Holtz countered back, fists raised. “Let’s get physical”

 

With a growl he lunged at Holtzmann, shoving her up against the wall and leaning into her slight frame with his entire weight.

 

Her head hit the paint with an audible ‘thud.’

 

“Oh, my God!” Erin shouted in surprise. “ _Shit!”_

 

Holtzmann pawed at his face, trying to push him off.

 

With one arm pinning her across her chest, Phil delivered a swift uppercut to the blonde’s ribs, leading the scrappy woman to double over with a violent cough as he released her, the wind having been completely knocked out of her lungs.

 

Erin screamed as Holtzmann crumpled and she banged on the door to her apartment, begging Abby for help.

 

The door opened immediately and came Abby rushing into the hallway.

 

“What’s happening!?” the brunette yelled, grabbing onto Erin.

 

She gasped when she saw Phil; her stomach dropped when she saw Holtzmann.

 

Phil turned at the sudden commotion, and Holtzmann, though not yet recovered from the hit, took this moment of distraction to gift Phil with a return shot to his kidney.

 

He spun around with a backhanded swing at her.

 

Holtz dodged and immediately followed it with an uppercut to _his_ ribs.

 

Phil yelped with pain at the connection and blindly elbowed Holtzmann in the head, coming in contact just above her temple.

 

Holtz shook it off and yelled to Erin and Abby to get inside and close the door, trying to get some space between them.

 

Without a second thought the two women did just that, but once they were inside the apartment and leaning on the door, a pang of guilt crept up inside Erin at the idea that she had just abandoned Holtzmann in a very vulnerable position.

 

She had never seen Phil in a fight and obviously didn’t know what Holtzmann was capable of, so there was no knowing to what fate she had just abandoned her new companion.

 

She breathlessly paced as Abby watched through the peep hole.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Abby demanded of no one in particular. “ _Shit._ ”

 

“ _Shit, shit, shit…”_ Erin’s hands twitched in front of her while she paced.

 

She felt helpless.

 

What could she do, open the door and snatch Holtzmann back in to safety?

 

What if Phil got in too?

 

Even if he didn’t he might try and kick the door in.

 

All she could think to do was call the police… praying she wouldn’t need to call an ambulance too.

 

She took her phone out of her purse and carefully dialed.

 

 

Back in the hallway, Holtzmann was catching her breath.

 

She smiled wryly, “ _Not_ how I wanted to be spending my evening, you know. You’re really cutting into my date here.”

 

“You’re on a fucking _date_ with her?” Phil shrieked; not a very attractive sound for a man to effect.

 

Phil made another sudden run at Holtzmann like a bull charging a matador, shouldering her into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster on impact.

 

That was going to leave a mark.

 

Holtzmann got in a quick jab to his mouth as he backed away from her.

 

Phil licked his now fully bleeding lip and laughed as he leaned forward and grabbed her by the lapel of her leather jacket, flinging her down to the carpet, blonde curls flying.

 

There was no softness to the material on contact, and she landed _hard_.

 

“Ugh… not cool… watch the hair,” she groaned, curling into her side. 

 

Arms stretched and manic-eyed, Phil threw himself down at Holtzmann.

 

Before he could land she was quick to intercept him with a double-footed kick to his groin, spinning him away from her toward the stairs.

 

He stumbledand collapsed at the edge, catching himself before falling down them.

 

He threw up over the rail as his balls ascended up into his abdomen from the kick.

 

“ _What the fuck?_ ” he sobbed.

 

Now at a safe distance, the blonde rolled onto her stomach and crawled toward Erin’s door.

 

Gripping her ribs, Holtzmann pushed herself up the wall to a standing position and struggled to get her jacket off before Phil came at her again.

 

She could taste blood on the inside of her mouth, and her head was throbbing.

 

She didn’t know how much more either of them were willing to take, but she needed this to end, and fast.

 

“Didn’t your mother tell you to never hit a girl?”

 

“Never said anything about not hitting ones who hit first,” he rasped, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Just then Erin’s door opened, revealing a concerned Abby and, in the distance, Erin on the phone.

 

Before anyone inside could say anything Holtz hollered for them to keep the door closed and slammed it shut once more.

 

No need to take this fight inside.

 

Phil rose to his feet and from across the hall he and Holtz locked eyes once more; and as if with mutual understanding, they both let out dueling battle cries as they ran at one another again.

 

Holtz went low and tackled Phil like a football player, her center of gravity knocking him off-balance and taking them both down at the edge of the stairs.

 

They each scrambled to gain footing.

 

Holtz sucker punched Phil in the neck, making him choke, and he unfavorably returned the notion by wrapping both his hands around Holtzmann’s throat.

 

She panicked with the unpleasant sensation of asphyxiation creeping up and pressed at Phil’s chin with her palm, desperately trying to push him away.

 

They struggled breathlessly against one another trying to do the most damage in the small space between the wall and the stair rail.

 

Holtzmann’s short nails scratching at his neck, her thumbs feeling for eye sockets, feet and knees kicking at air and floor and leg.

 

Holtzmann finally managed to get both arms up between Phil’s and knocked them away for a moment.

 

Out of breath and no room for escape, she at last sat up to get some leverage with her back to the wall.

 

Holtzmann then kicked Phil right in the face, blood immediately gushing from his nose and mouth.

 

She tried to get away, but even with a bloody pate Phil was not giving up.

 

He dragged her back.

 

They tangled, arms grabbing, fingers scratching, and in it all they lost their balance on the top step.

 

The world fell out beneath them as they went toppling ass-over-tea-kettle, fighting each other as their shoulders scraped every plaster stair on their way down to the next landing.

 

The wall broke their fall.

 

The continued commotion, having been watched as well as it could be through the peephole by Abby, brought Erin and Abby rushing back out into the hallway with a panic, fearing the worst.

 

“Abby! We gotta do something! He’s going to kill her!” Erin ran back inside, leaving Abby to gawk in disbelief at the battered brood below.

 

Phil had managed to get up into a kneeling position over Holtzmann at this point.

 

Breathing heavy, Phil took her collar in his fists, lifting her head off the wall, ready to land one final blow to the blonde and end this once and for all.

 

He laughed mirthlessly, spraying blood and spit and sweat all over his smaller sparring partner.

 

Holtzmann grabbed his wrist and tried to shake free, but all she achieved was a torn shirt.

 

She could do nothing with Phil hovering horrifyingly above her, and she knew this was it, this was where she lost… lost the battle, lost Erin, and, maybe everything else.

 

Phil raised his fist, a smile cracked across his face relishing in his near victory, but before he could make his final strike, there came the sudden crash of a plaster phrenology bust breaking across the side of his head, knocking him off of Holtzmann, and out cold too.

 

Phil fell unconscious out of Holtz’ range of vision onto her chest revealing a very breathless and shocked Erin behind him who had wielded said bust, her eyes wide.

 

“Erin…” Holtz eked out as she shoved Phil’s limp body off of her with great difficulty.

 

“Holtz!” Erin panted as Abby rushed down the stairs to help Erin get Holtzmann up from the floor.

 

Holtzmann moved with discomfort as she rose, leaning back on the wall for support.

 

“Oh, my God…” Erin gasped, laying hands everywhere on Holtzmann attempting to assess the damage she had incurred in the fight.

 

“You’re handsy…I like that…” Holtzmann winced playfully.

 

“Holtzmann, are you ok?” Abby prodded.

 

“I can’t _fucking_ believe him!” Erin scolded the unconscious Phil at their feet.

 

Holtzmann couldn’t see Phil, she couldn’t see Abby, all she could see was Erin standing in front of her.

 

“You saved me…” Holtzmann whispered in a daze.

 

“Holtz… you… you saved _me_.” Erin reached out and ran a thumb over Holtzmann’s cheek. “We have to get you cleaned up.”

 

“As much as this sucks, might I suggest a cleanup elsewhere? The cops are on their way, but I would hate for this jag-mo to wake up with you guys still here.”

 

“I think Abby’s right,” Holtz swallowed hard, “My place isn't far **.** We can go there.”

 

“I think you need to see a doctor…”

 

“I’m ok, Erin. Really.”

 

“No, kid, she’s right. You’re beat to hell,” added Abby. “I’ll take care of the police and _this_ lunatic, you guys get out of here.”

 

They nodded in agreement. Abby handed Erin Holtzmann’s jacket and the two of them carefully took off down the stairs.

 

"I hope you appreciate the irony of the bust she used to _bust_ your ass as much as I do," Abby said to the unconscious Phil at her feet. 

 

"Gonna have some bumps. On your head. Ahh, you get it."  

 

She watched guard until the police came, allowing Holtz and Erin to get away.

 

The police were all too happy to haul him out of the building to set his hot head up with a nice cool cell down at the station. 

 

 


	2. A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin convinces Holtzmann to get checked out at the hospital after the terrible beating she took at the hands of Phil. Some date, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short and sweet and definitely softer than the last, I hope you enjoy a break from the excitement here in the waiting room of the hospital.

The rain hadn’t started back up but there was a chill in the air that nipped at their faces as they stood outside Erin’s building, trying to hail a cab. It felt good on Holtzmann’s marred mantle and Erin didn’t seem to mind its bite either, but to be honest she was thinking about a million things, the weather not being one of them.

 

Holtzmann carefully slung her arms into her jacket and pondered if painkillers would go well with a stiff drink.

 

“ _Shit,”_ Erin let out as cab after cab passed them by, wheels sending waves of water crashing against the curb. “Why won’t they stop? Is _every_ cab taken?”

 

Holtzmann chuckled, “I can see the ‘Missed Connections’ ad now… You: asshat cab driver whizzing by with an empty fare. Us: a beautiful redhead who hasn’t had dinner and her bruised and bloody bodyguard.”

 

Erin withered. Everything was starting all over wasn’t it? She _knew_ this was all too good to be true.

 

Things had barely even begun with Holtzmann and she had somehow managed to put her very _life_ in danger. What if Phil had seriously hurt her… or worse?

 

It was hard to be optimistic, she couldn’t help but feel as though the universe was pushing back at her good fortune.

 

The bad luck of the day appeared to be contagious.

 

“This is ridiculous, we have to get you to the hospital,” Erin stepped forward, nearly off the curb. The yellow of the sodium-vapor streetlamp overhead cast a golden halo upon her hair, which was beginning to wave with the humidity. She was so beautiful even when upset, Holtzmann thought tilting her head; and as far as she could tell Erin was apparently pretty clear-headed under pressure too, a thing to which the new bump on Phil’s head would no doubt attest.

 

_What a woman._

 

Holtzmann stopped Erin from stepping into the gutter overflow with a tug on the sleeve of her coat, pulling her clumsily back into orbit.

 

It caught Erin by surprise when their eyes locked.

 

Holtz’ head was throbbing and her ribs were most likely bruised but she couldn’t tell. The only sensation she could feel was dead in the center of her chest, radiating out.

 

It was light and it was _magnetic._

 

Holtzmann opened her mouth to say _something_ , wanting to show Erin what she was feeling in that moment - appreciation, longing, relief - but no words came out.

 

Her eyes flicked down to Erin’s lips and then back up… Just then a cab pulled up to the curb.

 

She exhaled.

 

“ _Holtz_ … _?_ ” Erin pressed, searching Holtzmann's face.

 

“Our carriage awaits…” is what came out instead of everything bubbling up on the tip of her tongue.

 

The moment had passed. _For now_.

 

Their bodies parted and Erin went for the door handle, opening it for Holtzmann.

 

“Mount Sinai West, please,” Erin instructed the driver, closing the car door behind them.

 

“Erin, we don’t have to go to the hospital, I’ll be fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine. Please, I know I have no right to ask this of you but… would you please get checked out? For me?”

 

Holtz gave understanding nod. “Ok... but if that restaurant is closed by the time we get out of there, I swear Erin…”

 

Erin raised an eyebrow.

 

“…that I’ll just have to take you there for breakfast.” Holtz grinned and turned toward the window pretending to be interested in whatever was outside.

 

Erin blushed. She unfairly hoped this blonde tether would somehow be strong enough to keep her grounded. If Holtzmann could keep it together through the pain, she thought, then she had no excuse not to do so herself. 

 

She pulled her phone out to text Abby where they were going. “The police are probably going to want to talk to us when they see Phil.”

 

“Probably. We’ll worry about that when we come to it.”

 

"Do you think they'll arrest him?"

 

"His very existence is a public nuisance, Erin, they'll arrest him on his shitty attitude alone." 

 

Erin went completely into her head about what had just happened back at the apartment. She found herself going back and forth in her ability to read Holtzmann; everything in her was saying Holtz was going to run, should run, but here she was cracking jokes with dried blood on her face. Erin didn’t have much to go on, of course, as she could almost count the hours she had known this woman on one hand alone.

 

“You ok?” Holtz asked with a furrowed brow.

 

Erin nodded.

 

She imagined uncertainty in Holtz’ voice and felt the water rising around them. Erin feared she might drown them both if she fucked this up as badly as she was beginning to feel she had. 

 

They arrived at the emergency room shortly thereafter.

 

As the car came to a stop Holtz put her mouth up to the hole in the plexiglass and whispered “Keep it running, we’ll be right back…”

 

“No, we won’t! Thank you!” Erin followed, swiping her card.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

The hospital was busy, but not too busy; not ‘ _Friday night_ ’ busy, which was a relief.

 

Holtzmann got right into triage to get checked out. A few X-rays, a concussion check, and a few ice packs later the attending nurse put Holtz’ arm in a sling and then sent her back out into the waiting area with some feel good drugs and an ice pack until a doctor could look at the X-rays.

 

The police showed up as anticipated about an hour and a half later. Erin had received a call from Abby telling her they took Phil away and that they wanted to see them both for questioning.

 

“Tell them to bring pizza!” Holtzmann had barked into the phone over Erin’s shoulder.

 

Once the police arrived, both women took turns recounting the night’s events, sparing no detail.

 

Erin’s story was a little bit longer since her involvement with Phil was more, well, _involved_. Holtzmann’s version included sound effects, of course.

 

Erin had finished up with them and went across the lobby to get a coffee while it was Holtzmann’s turn to speak.

 

Erin watched and worried.

 

The blonde somehow looked both larger than life, her hero and protector, and yet still so very small, all bruised and bandaged there between the two police officers across the room.

 

Erin was amazed how, even through it all, Holtzmann was still able to crack jokes and make light of an otherwise devastating evening.

 

There’s an attractiveness in that sort of madness, Erin thought.

 

_A rare jewel._

 

Just then her phone rang with a number she didn’t recognize, spiking her anxiety. She declined the call.

 

“Phil,” she whispered to herself. That was the only explanation she could think of, someone calling that late at night.

 

Of course she would be his _one_ phone call.

 

Well, not tonight. Not anymore. Not after what he did to Holtzmann.

 

She was thankful to know that he was probably locked up behind bars somewhere, no doubt whining and demanding that he didn't deserve to be there. 

 

Erin opened her contacts, set Phil’s number to ‘block,’ and then deleted it from her phone.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

“Do you wish to press charges?” one officer asked Holtzmann.

 

Holtzmann sighed. Her head was swimming from the beating she took, _and the drugs_.

 

“Take your time,” the other officer offered.

 

She saw Erin across the room, staring forlornly at the phone in her lap, the cup of coffee cradled under her chin.  Holtz knew that charges would just drag all this drama out longer.

 

She shook her head, “Nah, I think his obliterated balls are probably punishment enough.”

 

Both officers squirmed, visibly uncomfortable, at the thought.

 

“Ms. Gilbert, you may come back,” the second officer cleared his throat and gestured to her.

 

“That’s Doctor Gilbert to you, bub,” Holtzmann corrected him.

 

“My apologies, Dr. Gilbert.”

 

Erin sat down next to Holtz and gingerly took the blonde’s free hand in her own.

 

“Unfortunately, _Mr. Hudson_ is considering pressing charges…”

 

“It was self defense,” Holtzmann offered calmly.

 

“I understand…”

 

“Can she press counter-charges?” Erin interjected.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, the charges wouldn’t be against Dr. Holtzmann, he wants to press charges against _you_ ,” the officer corrected her.

 

“ _What!_ ”   

“ _WHAT?_ ”

 

Erin stood, distraught. “Press charges against _me_? For what?”

 

“He insists you knocked him out  _unwarrantedly_  with the…”  _checking his notes_  “…phrenology reference instrument, as was mentioned in your stories.”

 

“Yes, but he was about to kill her!” she gestured intensely at Holtzmann, with Holtzmann emphasizing the damage too by waving her unbound arm across her body.

 

“I can’t go to jail!”

 

“No, no, we’re not going to arrest you, this is just a… a heads up. He hasn’t done anything yet. To be honest, since he hasn’t pressed charges yet, this may just be a bluff.”

 

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Erin sighed angrily, half regretting blocking his number now if for no other reason than the potential retaliation. “I’m sick of these fucking mind games. It really was self-defense!”

 

“I think we’re inclined to agree with you. Both your stories, and that of your roommate Ms. Yates…:

 

“…Doctor,” both women interrupted.

 

“Wow, lots of doctors… Sorry. Um, _Dr._ Yates… your stories corroborate more fully than the version he told us. And while he doesn’t have a previous criminal record, his behavior is pretty indicative of a pattern we commonly see in abusive relationships. Do _you_ wish to press charges against Mr. Hudson, Dr. Gilbert?”

 

Holtz put her arm around a speechless Erin. “You _did_ arrest him, right?”

 

“That is correct. At the behest of _Dr._ Yates.”

 

“Off the record,” the other officer continued, “I think you have a stronger case than Mr. Hudson, especially with the damage he did to Dr. Holtzmann, and your roommate’s account to back it up.”

 

“I… I really don’t know…” Erin floundered.

 

“Here’s my info, why don’t you take the night and think about it,” the second officer said as he handed her a business card with some writing on the back.

 

Wordless goodbyes were exchanged and the officers retreated from the waiting room.

 

“Holtzmann! Jillian Holtzmann,” a scrubbed doctor called from the doorway, clipboard in hand, as the police walked out.

 

“Present!”

 

Scratching his head, the doctor walked sleepily over to the duo.

 

“Ok, so I don’t need to tell _you_ , but you’ve gone some pretty bruised ribs, fortunately they’re not broken. Neither is your clavicle, that’s just sprained. The bruising on your neck looks pretty bad, are you having any trouble swallowing?”

 

Holtzmann shook her head ‘no.’

 

“I see they cleaned your scrapes up nicely. Keep icing your face, your head, and anything else that hurts and that’ll keep the swelling down, but it does appear you’ve got a concussion. Here’s some literature on how to treat that.”

 

He handed her a few faint photocopied pieces of paper.

 

“Oh, I’m familiar…” the blonde refused.

 

Erin took the literature instead.

 

“Do you have someone who can watch over you tonight, you know, wake you up every few hours and all that?”

 

Holtz opened her mouth, but had not yet come up with a bullshit excuse to give as to why that wouldn’t be necessary, but before she had a full-formed thought, Erin chimed in.

 

“Me. I can be there.”

 

Holtz blinked at the redhead and smiled.

 

“Can you?”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be presumptuous… it’s the least I can do. I’m sure you have a couch or something I can crash on, right?”

 

“Tons of ‘em.” Holtz grinned, turning Erin’s cheek slightly pink.

 

“Here’s some Somas, take one every six hours as needed for pain.” He reached a bottle out to Holtzmann but Erin intercepted them and noting the instructions on the bottle before putting them in her purse for later.

 

“Well, alright, it looks like you’re all set then. Just wake her up every few hours if you do get to sleep, and possibly tomorrow night too. If anything gets worse, or changes, come on back.”

 

They thanked the doctor and settle up Holtz’ account for discharge.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Walking out the automatic doors back into the chilly night air, Holtzmann was happy to be done with the hospital.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Holtzmann joked to herself, making Erin laugh in disbelief.

 

She scolded Erin, however, “The restaurant is definitely closed though.”

 

“Looks like you owe me breakfast, then.”

 

“Oh, right. I mean, you _are_ spending the night on this our first date.”

 

“It appears that I am.”

 

“How do you know this wasn’t my plan all along?”

 

“That’s highly improbable, but… then again, I wouldn't put it past you, I don’t know that much about you at all,” Erin said thoughtfully, looking out into the street before them.

 

Holtzmann reached out her free hand and tucked two fingers into the fold of Erin’s palm. Erin looked down at the unexpected contact then back up at Holtz, her heart warming at the touch.

 

Holtz’ mouth curled up at the edges matching the creases of her eyes…

 

“How exciting.”

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Now well after midnight, the cab ride to Tribeca was warm and dry.

 

Both women had gone into their heads, as was easy to do in quiet cabs crosstown.

 

The cushy, worn-in seats held the two closely, with them having reprised the hand holding as the car rolled on.

 

Erin didn’t have a clue how much longer it would take to get to Holtzmann’s place but she didn’t think she could wait one minute longer to open up to her.

 

In the excitement of the evening she still had so many things she wanted to say.

 

Holtzmann was feeling the weight of the silence too, and they both spoke at once.

 

“Holtz, I’m so sorry.”“Thank you.”

 

“What?” That was not what Erin expected to hear.

 

Holtz scooted closer, turning completely to face Erin. Seat belts be damned.

 

“Erin, I know I said it already, but, you saved me.”

 

Erin turned away, unable to meet her eyes.

 

“Holtz, no…I got you into this trouble, you shouldn’t be thanking me.”

 

“No way. Not true. The way you came down on that jerk’s head - Ka-POW,” Holtz mimicked the smashing of the bust on Phil’s head and over dramatized it by adding several more sound effects, miming blood exploding out of her face, and pretending to pass out in the seat next to Erin.

 

Erin perked up a little at the display.

 

Holtz sat up and took Erin’s hand in hers again, turning it over to look at her wrist, her smile fading.

 

“Shit, I didn’t even think about it at the hospital, are _you_ ok? Had he grabbed you like that before?”

 

Erin leaned away from Holtz, “No, he…yeah. Once. But… it was nothing.”

 

Holtz bit the inside of her cheek, “You don’t have to defend him, Er. He needed to get knocked down a peg. What I _should be_ thanking you for is the opportunity to hand a piece of shit like that a big chunk of his own ass. Did you know I kicked him in the balls?”

 

Erin laughed in shock, hand coming up to nearly cover her mouth “You didn’t…”

 

“I did! Both feet. He puked! It was awesome!”

 

“Is it bad that I wish I could have seen that?”

 

“We can always go back…” she joked, pretending to reach for the car door to open it.

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

“Aaalright.”

 

A beat.

 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me tonight…”

 

“I’m not stuck, and I’m not sorry.”

 

Holtz squeezed Erin’s hand with reassurance to calm her worried brow, and they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Thank you to all the lovely people who've left comments and kudos, it does a body good. 
> 
> These two still have a lot to figure out, we'll see all that come to pass in the next chapter. See you then!


	3. The Nearness of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin go back to Holtzmann's place and begin to wind down a little bit, but no one is able to let their guard down just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last stretch up into a few chapters to give it room to breathe. Enjoy!

The trip to Holtzmann's wasn't a long one, but even if it had been Erin wouldn't have minded.

 

Erin had always loved watching the diverse tapestries of neighborhoods change from street to street through the windows of a cab like a kaleidoscope.

 

Now in Tribeca, they landed in front of a large brick building that looked ancient and yet contemporary all the the same time. 

 

Holtz paid the cabby before carefully climbing out onto the sidewalk and offering Erin a hand.

 

“I should be taking care of you, you know,” Erin shook her head.

 

“Nonsense. If you wan to be technical, this is _still_ a date and I’m _still_ going to attempt be the best date I can be… at least until one of us passes out from exhaustion.”

 

“Last one to fall asleep wins, then.”

 

“…or the first, depends on how you look at it.”

 

The street wasn’t as abandoned for this time of night as Erin would have thought, which was surprising.

 

Further down from Holtzmann’s building there appeared to be a bar or club of some sort that was bustling with people, she could hear the distant sound of live music from within being carried down the street, welcoming them with the breeze.

 

Taking in her surroundings, Erin looked down, noticing there was an interesting mix of newly paved asphalt highlighting the presence of swaths of old brick in the road, a telling feature of the history of the neighborhood.

 

 _All things old and new_ … a combination that seemed to match Holtz’ personality well; her clothing, her interests, _her_ …

 

As was the consistent theme of the night, Erin was still playing the events of the last several hours over in her head. The rain, the kiss, the fight, the potential for pressed charges… That last one terrified her.

 

Could Phil actually _be_ so callous? She really didn’t know. He seemed capable of literally anything at this point. The idea of him bluffing about pressing charges was at the forefront of her mind. 

 

What did he stand to gain by going through with that? His reputation was certainly on the line and if she and Holtzmann did indeed have a stronger case like the detective said, then Phil really had everything to lose.

 

This unfortunately also reminded Erin that she herself had very little left to lose.

 

Her mind danced between confidence and fear, but she ultimately decided to tuck that decision away for another day, having enough to worry about right now; poor sweet Holtzmann, for instance. Whatever the outcome, getting out of her head for the night was paramount.

 

There was no reason to dwell and she decided to think on the good things that had happened in spite of the melee, but even _that_ was still all too much, too new, too exciting.

 

Holtz felt familiar, _safe_ , and Erin couldn’t think of a single person in her life who made her feel that way.  _That’s_ what she needed to focus on right now, she told herself.

 

As they entered the building, Holtzmann saluted the doorman who nodded without a word. Erin sheepishly followed behind, feeling the unwarranted anxiety of being watched creeping up as they traversed the lobby of Holtz’ building.

 

She worried that _everyone_ was staring at Holtzmann’s bloody and torn cloths, and at her, a stranger, coming in after midnight. And by _everyone,_ she meant the doorman who didn’t seem concerned about any of it, and the kid at the front desk who was very much into the text book in his lap, and who also paid them entirely no mind.

 

“Come on, I know a shortcut,” Holtz whispered, gesturing for Erin to get on the elevator as she held the door.

 

“Nice shortcut.”

 

“Beats the stairs. Too soon?

 

Holtzmann pressed the emergency bell twice, ringing it like a trolley bell, which startled Erin but made her laugh.

 

“Oh, my God! Holtzmann, it’s after midnight!”

 

“I’m sorry, I love doing that,” Holtz grinned, proudly.

 

Erin was falling for Holtz’ carefree attitude. 

 

Her mind drifted to wonder what their date would have been like under different circumstance as the elevator made its way up the shaft.

 

Floor by floor went by with Erin’s thoughts soaring higher still.

 

A poke at her side snapped her out of her daydream. Holtzmann’s look brought her back down to earth, happily so.

 

“You doing alright?” Holtzmann entreated.

 

Erin shook herself back to the present, “Y…yea. Sorry, I think my blood sugar’s a little low.”

 

“Wuh-woah.” Just then the doors of the elevator opened. “Tell me, Erin, do you like pizza?”

 

“Of course. Who doesn’t like… pizza…”

 

Erin stepped out into a small anteroom between the elevator and the door to Holtz’ apartment.

 

It was dimly lit and there were two large matching components of a painted diptych of the milky way on the walls flanking the door which caught Erin’s eye; purple and blue with stars that somehow shone bright in the pale glow of the Edison bulbs above.

 

“I know a great place, allow me summon some for you…” Holtz’ house keys were unfortunately in the pocket _opposite_ her free hand. “…once I… get the… door open.” She did an excellent impression of a dog chasing its tail there in the doorway trying to retrieve them.

 

“Pardon me, could you…?” Holtzmann nodded at her pocket, and Erin got the gist immediately.

 

She gingerly reached into Holtz’ pocket and handed her the keys.

 

“Thank you. Not how I imagined you getting into my pants, but thank you.”

 

Erin blushed, this was definitely the right _place_ for Holtz’ flirtatiousness but probably not the best _time;_ they were getting there, though, slowly but surely. 

 

The water was fine for the moment though, and Erin was happy to float along with Holtz wherever they might go.

 

Once unlocked, Holtz let the door swing open and tossed the keys into a bowl on a table near the door.

 

“What kind of pizza you want?” she asked as she began to kick out of her shoes.

 

“I could honestly eat anything,” Erin said over the imagined sound of her tummy rumbling.

 

“Pineapple?”

 

“Ok, don’t get carried away…”

 

“Keep it simple. Got it.”

 

Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows and spun toward the kitchen to find a menu and order the food, “Make yourself at home.”

 

Erin followed suit and removed her heels, surprised to find that the wood floor didn’t feel nearly as chilly as she thought it would beneath her bare feet.

 

Looking around the place, she was amazed by the modest size of the loft; she realized she hadn’t actually imagined what it might look like so she couldn’t tell if she thought it suited Holtzmann yet or not.

 

The idea that she _might_ end up here at the end of the night _had_ crossed her mind while getting ready for their date, but she hadn’t had time to revisit the passing fancy since then, understandably.

 

There was a long bookshelf made of reclaimed wood along a light grey painted wall near the door. It was full of scientific journals, music books, and novels of varying themes; Holtzmann was obviously very well read.

 

On the wall hung a dozen or so photos in mismatched frames, similar to those she’d seen at the bar; Holtzmann posing with various people both familiar and unfamiliar, interspersed with a few small post-card sized water colors Erin thought were quite sweet. They were signed with the initials _JH,_  she noted.

 

Further down the wall was an old 1950’s record cabinet, it reminded Erin of one her great aunt had when she was a kid, a welcome recollection. Above it was a framed topographical map of Manhattan Island circa 1904, which was something Erin had never seen before.

 

As promised, there were a few very comfy looking couches with wide cushions and an armchair placed around the common area, and of course there was a black baby grand piano between two beautifully crafted iron ceiling support beams.

 

Exploring further still, she peeked around a semi-permanent wall that partitioned what looked to be Holtzmann’s bedroom away from the rest of the space. A bed and an antique armoire were all she could make out on the other side.

 

Everything looked so comfy and neat, but not too neat, certainly well loved.

 

On the opposite side of the apartment, beside a closed door near the kitchen, there was a copper and neon sculpture that hung on the wall over the dining area that looked very 80’s, Erin thought. It glowed a green wash off to either side, and though it didn’t seem to match anything else in the apartment’s aesthetic, it didn’t look of place either.

 

Holtzmann had finished up the call and crossed back over to where Erin was near the piano. “Let me show you around…” she said, gesturing in a circle where she stood, the joke being that you could see nearly everything the apartment had to offer from any vantage point.

 

“This place is wonderful! How long have you lived here? Let me guess, this was your grandfather’s too…”

 

“Excellent guess **,** but no, this one’s all mine. I’ve been here a couple of years, I moved here after gramps passed. It was sort of a fresh start for me, you know?”

 

Erin picked up an oval frame from atop the piano, in it was a photo of a jovial-faced man in his 50’s and little skinny-legged blonde in knee-high socks and shorts who was obviously a very tiny Holtzmann.

 

Erin coo’d at the adorable photo, “Oh, God, is this you and you grandpa? You were so cute.”

 

“ _Were…?_ ”

 

“Well, you certainly have better fashion sense these days, I’ll give you that.”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

Holtzmann was beginning to feel her wounds again and grimaced accordingly.

 

“I’m sorry, but would you mind if I went and got cleaned up? I think a hot shower would really do the trick right about now.”

 

Holtz turned and caught Erin in just the right light there by the piano, and the realization fell upon her where they were right then, together, in her apartment, and Holtz suddenly couldn’t remember what it had ever looked like before without her there.

 

“Oh, of course! No objections here,” Erin drew her finger across the piano top playfully, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Erin smiled softly at Holtzmann who, even though she had just excused herself, hadn’t yet found the motivation to move from that spot for fear of the distance it would put between them.

 

Erin noticed the delay. “I’ll be ok by myself, I promise,” she assured her.

 

She saw a twinkle in Holtzmann’s eye and the gentle way she was looking at her. A slight awkwardness fell upon them, as though they were two teenagers saying goodnight.

 

Holtzmann began to pace with uncommitted intent between Erin and her bedroom.

 

“I, uh, I won’t be long. Let me, um… Let me get you some pajamas.”

 

“Oh… yes, thank you. That would be great.” Erin tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

Holtz retreated back to her armoire and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and an old MIT t-shirt.

 

“Here you go,” Holtzmann panted, unexpetedly out of breath, “You want some socks?”

 

“No, thank you, this is perfect.”

 

The nervousness continued.

 

“Ok. Um, be right back!”

 

Erin watched Holtz disappear around the corner at last and patted the small stack of clothes in her hand, raising them to her nose to give them a smell. They were soft and had the scent of fresh linen.

 

_Lovely._

 

Just then Holtzmann bowed bashfully back into the room.

 

“I’m sorry, could you help me again? I’m a little too sore, I don’t think I can get out of my jacket by myself.”

 

“Oh, of course!” Erin dropped the clothes on the piano bench and went to help Holtzmann immediately.

 

“You poor thing. I’m so fucking mad at Phil.” Her brow furrowed as she carefully helped Holtz remove her arm sling and delicately pulled the jacket off her shoulders.

 

“Thank you. I think I can do the shirt myself, Phil already got it started for me.”

 

Erin looked at the torn collar and buttons and shook her head in dismay. “I’m so sorry, Holtzmann.”

 

“Nothing my tailor can’t fix.”

 

“I insist on buying you a new shirt.”

 

“Already buying me clothes? That’s so domestic for a first date.”

 

Erin gestured to where they were at that moment, “I’m in your house, about to put on your pajamas to stay the night. I think we’re well past normal first date rules.”

 

“Fair point.” This time Holtzmann laughed, which hurt a little, but she kept a brave face. “Thanks for your help, I’ll be right back.”

 

Once she was gone again Erin looked around for a place to change out of view of the curtainless windows. Having taken note of the closed door across the way she decided to try her luck there.

 

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

 

Inside the bathroom Holtzmann was having more trouble undressing than she had anticipated, but not so much that she felt it necessary to ask Erin for further assistance. All jokes aside, having Erin undress her and see her without clothes in this context was _not_ and ideal situation to say the least.

 

The torn shirt dropped to the floor and Holtzmann finally got a good look at herself in the mirror. Badly bruised ribs, collarbone, cheekbone, the bruising on her neck from where he choked her looked gnarly… she raised her good hand up to touch her puffy lip and the butterfly bandage on her cut chin.

 

“Hair’s actually not that bad though,” she remarked aloud, winking and giving herself a single finger gun. 

 

A hot shower was exactly what she needed on her weary muscles, she let the water fall down over her face for a while as she let the room steam up, replaying the night’s events over in her head.

 

Things had been going so well up until Phil showed up. She was rightly pissed at him for having thrown such a shitty wrench in their date. For being a shitty wrench himself.

 

Thinking back to the hallway at Erin’s when they first set out, Erin had looked so happy, so carefree, so lovely… and that immediately turned into fear and discomfort when Phil came into view.

 

She could still feel the phantom grip of Erin’s hands clinging tightly to hers behind her back and it pained her heart so.

 

Holtz' body was damaged, but it was enraging to imagine the damage Phil had done to Erin’s _heart_.

 

She wished she could go back to that moment and… _maybe_ … somehow change how thing had gone.

 

She certainly felt she owed Erin a rain check. She _had_ to do this proper; Erin deserved as much.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Erin tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Upon opening it she ran her hand along the wall by the door in search of the light switch and turned it on.

 

Her breath caught in her throat at what she found.

 

It was a den, sparsely populated by furniture save for another armchair with a blanket across it, some cardboard boxes and plastic bins full of electronic components, and a lab table on the far wall which was covered with blueprints, tools, and circuit boards.

 

Erin waded into the room, certain Holtzmann would be detained by the shower long enough for her to at least take a peek.

 

On the wall were a number of diplomas and awards from over the years. The dates on them corroborated Holtzmann’s story of graduating at such a young age. It was astounding to be reminded of that fact, she had almost forgotten that Holtzmann had been a child prodigy.

 

Erin retreated back to the door of the room and and closed it behind her.

 

This room had no windows and nearly every available surface of the wall was covered in newspaper clippings, hand written notes, schematics, and polaroids of projects in varying states of competition.

 

She slipped out of her dress, folding it carefully and laying it over the chair. She ran her fingers along the worn leather and imagined Holtzmann falling asleep there after a long night of soldering or reading.

 

She then put the pants on and tied its strings and slipped the t-shirt over her head, fixing her hair absentmindedly.

 

It felt nice to get into some fresh clothes, even if they weren’t hers, and even if they were a tiny bit too high-watered for her long legs.

 

She smiled at how that must look.

 

Crossing her arms over her chest she studied the room further. It was always so interesting to see someone else’s lab; the way things get organized in their own seemingly nonsensical way.

 

But, this was a place of solitude she had let herself into and the realization suddenly made Erin feel as though she was intruding.

 

Just before she could make an exit there came a loud knock on the front door which scared her half to death.

 

_It couldn’t be Phil, could it? There’s no way he could know where we went, was there?_

 

Her heart began to race.

 

She closed the lab behind her and made her way to the front of the apartment, carefully looking out the peephole.

 

Erin breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the pizza delivery guy on the other side.

 

“Agh, _pizza_ … of course.”

 

She felt like an idiot, but at least she was a relived idiot.

 

Was she going to be able to get Phil out of her head at all that night? As tired as she was she knew she owed herself at least that.

 

Phil was no longer entitled to take up any more of Erin's time.


	4. In The Wee Small Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann finally wind down, but not without a few light touches and the soft spilling of emotions. Sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new tag because now we're getting a little bit into the "Her Side of The Bed" portion of my Holtzbert Week submission. (As late as it is.) Enjoy!

Holtzmann finished her shower and poured herself into a pair of grey cutoff sweatpants and a well-worn multi-colored t-shirt for bed. She too was savoring the fresh threads and couldn’t remember ever being so happy to be home.

 

Pulling her hair back again she remembered that Erin was just on the other side of the wall, and that thought made being home all the sweeter.

 

Holtzmann spent most of her time at the bar specifically for the company. Sure she had this gorgeous loft, but it’s only so enjoyable when the only footsteps you hear day in and day out are your own.

 

Walking back into the kitchen, she was greeted by Erin’s smiling face as she took in Holtz’ evening wear.

 

“I take back what I said about you having better fashion sense these days,” Erin joked once Holtzmann reappeared in her pajamas.

 

“Don’t make me break out the knee socks,” Holtz threatened, playfully. “Oh, yay, pizza!”

 

“Just arrived!” Erin boasted, clearly excited about their late dinner. “You didn’t need to get _two_ pizzas though.”

 

“I know math's not your strong suit, Erin, but there are _two_ of us.”

 

“I’m not going to eat a whole pizza.”

 

“No, but _I_ will. This way we won’t have to share,” she said, flipping open the top box and taking a slice.

 

“Can't argue with that. Oh, here, these are your pain pills from the hospital,” Erin said, sliding a white plastic bottle across the counter and grabbing a gooey piece of pizza for herself.

 

“Thanks. I think I’d like a drink first, to be honest. Would you like some wine?”

 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to mix pain killers with alcohol, but yes I would love some.”

 

“See, that’s why I’m going to have the wine _first_. Gonna get soaked up in all this pizza grease. The pills can wait.”

 

Holtzmann pulled a bottle of red from a rack under the counter and poured them each a glass before joining Erin at the counter.

 

“To first dates,” Holtz raised her slice of pizza to cheers with Erin’s pizza slice and her smile meeting Holtz in the middle.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Nary a word was said between them as they devoured their long-overdue dinner, though An outsider would be hard pressed to tell whether the mutual looks of adoration on their faces were due to the pizza or the company.

 

Holtz had been right to order two pizzas because they both began to disappear quickly.

 

“I guess I was hungrier than I thought,” Erin said, swallowing the last bite of the _whole_ pizza she expertly put away. “I don’t think I’ve had anything but coffee since lunch.”

 

“Same,” Holtz added through a mouth full of pepperoni. “See, I’m smart when I want to be.”

 

“No, you’re definitely smart all the time. I hope it’s ok, I was looking for a place to change and came across your lab.”

 

“Oh! Yea, totally fine. Did you… _see anything you like?_ ” Holtzmann wagged her eyebrows again, this was becoming an expression Erin found most endearing.

 

“I was just browsing, but I’m really impressed with everything. With you. You’ve accomplished so much in such a short amount of time, I’d almost forgotten that you got your doctorate so young. I’d love to hear about you scientific advancements some time. Your accreditations are enviable, and you’re, what, how old?

 

“Oh, that doesn’t matter, age is just a number,” Holtz tried to play off the compliments.

 

“I mean, I’m 42. I’ve received awards and I’ve been published and everything, but I was only _just_ _now_ about to make tenure,” Erin said, her voice quivering more as the words processed out of her mouth. The weight of the day caught back up with her but she fought it. She dug her nails into her wrist to keep from crying.

 

“No, hey…Erin…” She turned toward Erin and put her arms around her loosely. “We don’t have to talk about that. Things are gonna be ok. I’m so sorry about the tenure thing, but you know what? Most people don’t make tenure until their late 40’s or even 50’s, you’ve got time. And you’ve got that meeting at NYU…”

 

“Which I only heave because of you.” A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

 

“No, _you_ got you that meeting. Have you seen your body of work? I googled the shit out of you when you left the bar. You’re a hot commodity. Emphasis on the _hot_.” Erin made a sigh of embarrassment . “All I did was make the introduction.”

 

Erin looked up to search Holtzmann’s eyes, they were comforting and kind, but the bruises and cuts around them, a reminder of their short history, unfortunately made her feel worse.

 

“I don’t deserve any of it. My shitty luck is contagious. You should have just let me go when I stormed out of the bar.”

 

Holtzmann laughed. “I did. You came back on your own.”

 

Now Erin was laughing.

 

“I suppose I did,” wiping some of the gathering tears.

 

“There’s a smile. At the risk of sounding like a one trick pony, may I play you something? ”

 

“It’s late… your neighbors- ”

 

“We’ll play quietly. Come on, music always cheers me up.” Holtzmann winked and took Erin by the hand. She led her over to the piano bench and they sat down together very much like they had earlier that night at the bar.

 

Erin recognized the song at once, it was ‘Just Like Heaven,’ and Holtzmann was giving it an even dreamier spin than Kevin had earlier at the bar, it was almost lullaby-like.

 

“Good thing I know your favorite song, huh?”

 

Erin hummed in approval.

 

Holtzmann played the soft tune expertly with both hands traversing the keys like poetry in motion, but the longer the song went on the more she relied on the one attached to the arm that hadn’t been hurt while falling down the stairs. The fatigue worried her a little; luckily this injury would heal just fine. She didn’t let on to Erin, though.

 

Erin allowed the sounds the piano made usher her into a daydream there with her chin on Holtz’ shoulder. Holtzmann was right about its soothing nature; it was the middle of the night, and while the date had gone as unexpectedly as possible, here she was full of pizza and wine and was being serenaded by someone who seemed to enjoy her company very much, though she really couldn’t understand why. What had she to offer Holtzmann in return for any of the kindness expressed?

 

Any feeling of self-worth was in the tank. She did think, though, that if she could allow herself to let her guard down around Holtzmann she might get used to the effortlessness _of_ _Holtzmann_ and her way of life.

 

In her daydream, she imagined herself a fixture of the apartment, watching Holtzmann milling about some evening after work.

 

She imagined Holtz sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, reading in the evening lamplight, playing piano by moon glow, waking up with the sun.

 

She wondered what Holtzmann was typically like outside of work, when things were quiet, when she was alone.

 

Did she crack jokes to herself, Erin wondered? Holtzmann _was_ a beautifully strange animal.

 

The music stopped, shaking Erin from her reverie. “You ok?” she asked the blonde.

 

“Yeah. I think it’s time for a pill though.”

 

Erin began to get up, but a hand on her leg put her back in place.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll get it.”

 

Erin nodded.

 

Holtzmann couldn’t help but notice the change in Erin’s energy. She realized it was late and that she had been through a lot that day, but Erin seemed so far away all of a sudden.

 

Holtz popped a pill and washed it down with a glass of water, pouring one for Erin too.

 

She stood there in the kitchen, leaning against the counter for a moment just watching. She thought of how this new person was so lovely and exciting, and seemed to enjoy her company as far as Holtzmann could tell.

 

Underneath the shrapnel of the day Holtzmann had caught a glimpse of a spark in this person that she was keen to keep alive.

 

In every way Erin seemed to be her equal, her superior, and her compliment all at once, and she couldn’t think of anyone in her life who made her feel that way.

 

Erin had stood and crossed over to the couch, setting herself down and pulling a blanket across her lap as though she had sat there a hundred times before. It was nice to see her comfortable in her house, and Holtz thought about how she would very much like to see more of that. More of her. More of _this_.

 

She imagined coming home and finding Erin on the couch just like this, reading.

 

She pictured herself jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to her, staying there all evening with Erin reading to her while the sun went down.

 

She could picture life being effortless with Erin, even if it was a bit premature, and that was exciting.

 

Holtz wandered over and joined Erin on the couch, setting the glass down on the coffee table. She studied Erin as she stared out the window.

 

“Where do you keep going, pretty girl?” Holtz half whispered and brushed Erin’s hair back behind her ear. 

 

Erin turned to her abruptly in reply, “What if he had broken your fingers?”

 

Holtzmann sighed. “No, Erin, you gotta let it go.”

 

Erin took Holtz’ hand in hers, looking it over.

 

“No, I’m serious, look at you. What if he had broken your fingers, or worse? Holtz, he could have killed you.”

 

The look in Erin’s eyes was a drowning pool, threatening to take them both down into its depths.

 

Holtz took hold of Erin’s face, tilting it toward her and wiping the tears away with her thumb. She fought to meet Erin’s eyes with her own.

 

“Hey. We're here now. You're worried, I understand that, this was not the way either of us expected tonight to go… I’m going to make this up to you.”

 

Erin shook her head. “No...”

 

“Look at me.... _We're here_. We're safe. We don’t have to go back.”

 

Erin sat up and away to look at Holtzmann with a serious turn.

 

“I have to go back!”

 

“Not tonight you don’t. He’s not going to bother you anymore.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I won’t let him. I’ve got you.”

 

Erin looked Holtzmann over. Why did she care so much? They barely knew each other.

 

But even in that she couldn’t deny that Holtzmann made her feel safe, and she believed her when she said these things.

 

She wondered if she would ever understand how someone who had been dealt so many shitty cards in their life, someone who had lost everyone who ever loved her, could have come out on top the way Holtzmann did.

 

This was their first time alone together but Holtzmann had already figured out that she could read Erin like a book. There was a deepness to their connection, it seemed ancient, as though they had known one anther for many lifetimes before, each time finding each other and picking up right where they left off.

 

 _This_ was their time in _this_ world.

 

She felt as though she knew exactly what Erin needed with every bend of her brow.

 

“Come ’ere,” Holtzmann motioned for Erin to come in for a hug, which she did without reservation.

 

The tired, the pain, and the disappointment had worn Erin down finally, and she cried openly and whimpering in Holtzmann’s arms. Holtz pulled her in close, hunkering them both down into the cushions of the couch, and kissed the top of Erin’s head letting her cry. 

 

Holtz wouldn’t let Erin see, but she allowed herself to cry a little too; but not for herself, these tears were for Erin.

 

It had been a long time since Holtz held someone like this, so long since she’d had someone this close, close enough to feel their warmth, and it was nice. It seemed they were both touch starved the way they held tight to one another, as if it was the only thing keeping them tied to the earth.

 

They sat silently for a while in the still of the night. Tears dried, wheels turned, Erin’s and Holtz’s hands toyed softly with one another, fingers intertwining.

 

Holtz could feel Erin’s head getting heavier.

 

“Hey,” she whispered into the top of Erin's head.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to sleep here on the couch, or in there with me?”

 

Erin looked up at her, “With you?”

 

Holtzmann laughed a little “Is that a question?” She stood, pulling Erin up from the couch with her as best she could, though the pills had definitely kicked in at this point. Holtz swooned and lost her balance, but Erin caught her.

 

“Woah, there. We almost forgot I’m supposed to check on you during the night.”

 

Holtzmann nodded. “In that case it’s probably better you stay in there with me. You know, for safety.”

 

“Right, for safety. I’ll get the lights, you stay here,” Erin commanded, leaving Holtz to balance for a moment by the piano.

 

When she returned Holtz took Erin’s hand and led her into the bedroom. The moonlight was coming in now and was bright enough for them to see the bed clearly in the darkness. Erin stood back for a moment to see which side of the bed was Holtz’ and then joined her on the other side.

 

Growing groggier by the moment, Holtz still found it in herself to be a good host.

 

“How many pillows do you need? Let me get you a phone charger…” she started to get back up off the bed.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m so tired I could sleep on a park bench if I had to.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I will take you up on that phone charger, though.”

 

“You can use mine.” Holtzmann yanked the cord out of the wall and swung it over to Erin.

 

“What time do you have to go in tomorrow?” Erin inquired, plugging the charger in next to the window.

 

“I just gave myself the day off,” Holtz said, closing her eyes and laying back on the bed, falling instantly asleep.

 

Erin sat for a moment and marveled at how quickly Holtz expired. She must have been rallying for her this whole time.

 

She leaned over and kissed the corner of Holtzmann’s mouth, _“Thank you.”_

 

It was nearly 3am but Erin suddenly found herself very much awake.

 

She thought about the kiss at the bar and the driving wind of misplaced emotions that blew her back inside.

 

_That wonderful kiss._

 

She thought about how she didn't care who saw, and about how she couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

And now, there she was, in Holtzmann’s bed, and it felt _right_. All roads lead to Rome, after all. 

 

Turning back to her phone she set her alarm for 6am to check on Holtz, opened the window to let in the cool air, and sat listening to the light traffic of the night there in bed next to Holtzmann.

 

She rolled over and watched the blonde sleep soundly with the moonlight falling across their bodies, and wondered if all of this would still be ok in the morning. 

 

If someone had told her yesterday that this is where she would be right then, in the bed of a woman she had just met, after being fired, after breaking up with Phil, after that woman had played piano for her, literally fought for her, and earlier that day having kissed her more sweetly than she could ever remember being kissed, she would have laughed in their face. Pure fantasy.

 

She soon found herself nodding off, little pieces of fantasy playing in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a story where Phil really *gets* it, and here it is. He deserves worse, but that's enough from Phil for now. 
> 
> I think I'm breaking this story down into three chapters for you all. I'll add more tags with each one so you know what to expect. I do hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Happy Holtzbert week!


End file.
